Frequently with panels for household electric appliances, indicator panels for dashboard meters and automotive interior parts, etc., displays and housings for electric and electronic equipment, as well as electric and electronic interior parts having metal-based conductive circuits, etc., an overcoat is applied by means of a coating resin composition for long-term protection of the base materials and members, base decorative layers, conductive circuits, etc.
Recently with such a coating resin composition, in addition to the purpose of long-term protection of the coated object, chemical resistance against cosmetics, etc., gas barrier function against gases, such as corrosive gases, etc., and flexibility to follow forming processing to a three-dimensional shape are also becoming required anew.
It is inferred that the factors for these requirements are that human skin protection creams containing an aromatic compound mixture of alkyl esters of benzoic acid, as represented by the sunscreen Neutrogena Cream (registered trademark; the same applies hereinafter), are becoming widely used and chances of such protection creams becoming attached to various products and parts are increasing, that, in accompaniment with the downsizing of electric and electronic parts, etc., incorporated materials with conductive circuits are also being downsized and consequently, the conductive circuits themselves are also becoming miniaturized and are thus put in states of being corroded easily, for example, by gases containing sulfur that are high in metal corrosivity, and that flexible products and members and articles having diverse three-dimensional shapes are increasing.
Given these circumstances, preparing and using according to purpose coating resin compositions that respectively meet the each purpose in regard to the chemical resistance, the gas barrier property, and the flexibility that accommodates three-dimensional shape forming described above are not only extremely inefficient of course but also give rise to problems such that, for example, with a coating resin composition, having satisfactory gas barrier property but not having flexibility that accommodates three-dimensional shape forming, an article of desired shape cannot be obtained.
Therefore it is demanded to generate a coating resin composition having all of chemical resistance against human skin protection creams containing an aromatic compound mixture of alkyl esters of benzoic acid, as represented by Neutrogena Cream, gas barrier property against sulfur-containing gases, etc., and flexibility that accommodates three-dimensional shape forming (vacuum molding, pressure forming, vacuum/pressure forming, embossing, etc.) at the same time.
Especially in regard to the chemical resistance against human skin protection creams containing an aromatic compound mixture of alkyl esters of benzoic acid, as represented by Neutrogena Cream, automotive interior parts and electric and electronic parts, etc. may in some cases be put in a high temperature state of approximately 80° C. during use or when left to stand and therefore, having a chemical resistance for several hours or so under a high temperature environment is demanded.
Here, although activating energy ray curing type resin compositions, which are presumed to be high in hardness and excellent in chemical resistance and solvent resistance, are disclosed in Prior Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-328364) and Prior Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-051654), the performance is not sufficient in terms of gas barrier property and extensibility for accommodating forming.
Also, although arts related to irradiation curing type resin compositions that are excellent in gas barrier property are disclosed in Prior Patent Document 3 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-136614) and Prior Patent Document 4 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-071943), the performance is insufficient in terms of chemical resistance under a high temperature environment of approximately 80° C. and extensibility for accommodating forming.